How it all started Then came to be
by WhatDidYouThink
Summary: Well Sheik is moving into smash mansion and she is going to discover new things, mostly about herself... SheikXIke Shike! Oh yeah, rated M for language and violence
1. How it came to be

It all started when they all spilled into the mansion, game by game, they all spilled into a huge multi purpose room, the floors were made of marble and the walls had flowery wall paper. You could hear the mumbles and groans about how feminine the room was, and different characters that obviously were rivals and who would be, of course you could see the love birds in the room, they stood so close and some even brought attention to themselves. Sheik looked around the room observing, looking, wondering, all of this behavior seemed... _"weird"_ if she even knew what weird, _really _was. Zelda and Link were super glued together, like usual, "Sheik, isn't this wonderful? Maybe you can learn about people our age instead of fall from high buildings all day!" Zelda pleaded "Yeah its nice to talk again too," Link added, Sheik finally spoke "Please, just leave me to my business..." she went back into her own world.

Mean while the other groups of games sat in their own sections, Samus was extremely lonely, Snake was grumbling, and Kirby was plotting revenge on Meta Knight something about taking his yogurt and he's gonna get him back. In the Fire Emblem group there was Ike, Roy (yeah i'm bringing him back :D) and, Marth, they were having a deep conversation about who they like, Roy: "That girl over there... 0_0 she is smokin'! What is her name? I need to know, I think shes in the Soul Caliber group? I'm not 100% sure but, I WILL find out." Marth: "I'm not sure i think ill find a slut, somewhere... how bout' you Ike?" Ike:"We just got here -_-... really guys?" Marth:"Yes! And what is Roy doing?" Ike:"Staring at that girl... well um... ill just leave him alone..." –Roy keeps staring-

Two huge doors swung open, and two creatures came in one well… strutting and one acting normal "Hello you fabulous creatures! I'm Tabo the most fabulous one in the room, and you have to admit it there ISN'T a CLOSE second in this room ANYWHERE!" "And I'm Master Hand! And welcome to Smash Mansion! Here you will train, have fun and, battle!" suddenly Tabo butts in "Did we mention, instead of normal training alone like un-fabulous loners… WE ARE MAKING IT INTO SCHOOL!" then the room went dead silent… "You also… have dorms! That means you have to share… yeah we don't have much room sorry! Now hurry on! Find your partners and get moving!"

Everyone rushed out of the room to see the list… Sheik stayed calmly out of the stampede after about 5 minutes of wait for people to clear from the form and scrolled with her finger down the holographic list down to her name and clicked on it the fake recorded voice said here is the list of your dorm partners and it showed a list. Sheiks mouth gaped open in awe.


	2. The REALLY weird day

"ZELDA? PEACH? SAMUS?!" Sheik exclaimed how could this be? Zelda isn't bad, but PEACH? How could I put up with her ways? Well I would have to put up with her either way. And Samus 0_0 well I hope she isn't like how she is described. Sheik started walking to her dorm, she scanned chrome plates that said dorm numbers, "102… 102…" Sheik whispered to herself, she finally found her number and took the key and slowly opened the door. "OH MY GOSH, I DIDNT KNOW I WOULD HAVE A TRANSGENDER ROOMMATE?!" Peach exclaimed, Sheik's fists balled and she could feel her face getting hot. Zelda walked in "He- why is Sheik so ticked off?" "She said I was a transgender… YOU LITTLE!" Sheik started to raise her fists about to connect them with Peach's face, Peach started to cower in fear. "Whoa! Whoa! Don't hurt Peach it was a misunderstanding, Peach, she is a GIRL!" "Oh 0_0 sorry Sheik …" Then the door opened and everyone went silent…

~ Let us move to the Emblem boys ~

-Ike's P*O*V-

"Roy? What are you doing?" "Stalking that girl on the computer, shhhhh …" "Ok… 0_0, Marth how bout' you?" "Just looking at these magazines we got in mail they are called… -Marth flips over magazine- Play-Brawlers is the name ^- ^ wanna see?" Ike sees the cover "NO THANK YOU!" Ike storms to the hallway out of the dorm, all of the sudden he bumped into Sheik and she dropped a backpack. "Oh my apologies, ill get that." "Oh thank you , you are very kind J…" "Oh no problem," "I should be off to the gym gotta be ready!" and with that Sheik walked off "Who was that…"

Meanwhile Kirby was sitting in a dark room sharpening knifes endlessly saying "I will avenge my yogurt!" then Meta Knight walked in, all of the sudden Kirby turned into some sort of demon and started screaming "GET OUT YOU YOGURT MURDERER -_-! I WILL SLUGHTR YOU ALIVE!" Meta Knight started running away like a little girl.

Tabo's P*O*V

"I see you, you little fabulous beings things are happening o3o mwahahaha … I see you 0_0…" ~ Master Hand walks in~ "Tabo? Why do you have a black magic deck?" "GO AWAY! P.S. THAT GLOVE IS U.G.L.Y!"


	3. Rise of the fangirlsfanboys

~The next day~ intercom: "Hello everyone please listen we might have some "visitors" today at Smash Mansion, it is only a possibility so do not be on full alert at all whatsoever ^-^...BYE!" Everyone but Sheik were still standing frozen stiff as bricks,(Sheik went to the gym) "What is your guys problem?" Samus snapped, "Well its just, I didn't expect a robot to be one of my roommates," Peach replied weakly right then Samus pushed a button on her suit and all the metal fell apart and onto the floor. "I am really _that_ bad?" "No, you look fine," Zelda said innocently, "well if you EVER pull ANYTHING like that EVER again I will rearrange your face -_-… do we all understand each other? " They both nodded their heads fast.

Meanwhile Sheik was at the gym, training, punching, pulverizing, and thinking. All of the sudden Kirby came out of a room with knives, they where oddly sharp and Kirby seemed like a major threat, but Sheik mentally decided not to think about it, all of the sudden there was a HUGE boom! Then all hell broke out and there was a million high pitched screams, all of the sudden Sheik turned and heard" OMG ITS SHEIK AHHHHHHHHHHHH XD ADFSLGJLFGKJLH;LJGDJFG; I LOVE YOU!" She quickly ran into the hall and saw Roy wearing half his clothes and most of his hair was ripped out. Ike was standing still in a mob of girls, none of them where attacking him one said "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" he nodded his head, and when he grabbed for the marker from her hand he accidently touched her hand and she passed out right then and there. Sheik had been standing still and all of the sudden she got tackled to the floor and got her poncho ripped off and boys started killing each other and blood splattered everywhere. Peach was being polite and all of her fans where in a perfect line, everyone else was running around trying to find their favorite character. Meanwhile Samus was browsing around the mansion and found Snake really confused, "what's that problem Snake?" Samus asked "AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT FANGIRLS/FANBOYS ARE?!" "They are just fans which are people who like you, my fanboys are just 13 year olds complaining about jiggle physics…" Tabo: "-3- this is fabulous, hehehe, just fabulous :) mwahaha…"


	4. The brawl not to be forgotten

After the "visitors" left most brawlers were in the hall majorly injured, many went to the infirmary. Sheik was sitting in her dorm, Zelda, Peach, and Samus were fine and so was Sheik. "Fans are great aren't they Sheik?"

"Not when they want to rip you to shreds!" Sheik stated loudly

"Well your fans do, mine are civilized, proper fans," Peach said

"-_-, all my fans care about are jigger physics," Samus said, regretting she ever had boobs

"I was locked in the dorm all day while link stood outside the door and got ripped to shreds, for me!" Zelda looked off dreamily.

Sheik walked over to her room and laid down on her bed, the sheets were spread all over and her pillow was on the floor. Sheik didn't care though, all she wanted to know was why that one time she dropped her bag in the hall and met that boy, it seemed like time stopped, she also felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, she had never felt this felling.

All of the sudden the intercom squeaked "Tonight there is going to be a "brawl-for-all" tourney! All brawlers be ready in the next two hours!"

~Beginning of Tourney~

Sheik was in her full battle attire, she had her cowl fully tightened, her hair in a tight braid, and daggers up her sleeve.

"Hello everyone! This is Master hand and welcome, everyone only has to play one battle, but this is going in your score book for school so we know what division to put you in! Have fun!" The first battle was MarthVsPeach,

"How could I hurt a pretty little girl like you?" Marth taunted

"Let's do this," Peach said, she had a demonic look on her face that was somewhat intimidating

The battle started, Peach was losing badly when a girl started screaming Marth's name from the stands, he quickly turned to see who it was, Peach found her chance and slapped Marth off the edge of the platform causing Peach to win! There were many other battles, and then Sheik's name appeared on the jumbo-tron she was battling Ike, that was the guy that gave her that weird feeling! Sheik stepped into the elevator that leads to the arena, when she got down there she stood in position.

3, 2, 1, FIGHT! Sheik stayed back at first as Ike charged, he got close and pointed his sword at her she quickly did a back flip and landed behind him, she threw some needles that hit him in the back down his spine, he clenched at his back in pain, but he quickly got back to the battle and threw a few swings at Sheik. After a while of fighting, Ike made a lucky swing and left a huge gash on Sheik's leg, blood spilled everywhere and all of the sudden Ike stopped. Sheik's ruby eyes where all of the sudden visible and they didn't help Ike concentrate, while he was in a daze Sheik threw a needle a pressure point in Ike's leg and he fell to the ground and Sheik kicked his limp body off the platform. It was over Sheik won.

~After Tourney~

Sheik was taking the back way, away from everyone else. Suddenly out of the corner of Sheik's eye Ike appeared, "Hey that battle was good, congrats on winning," Ike said,

"Thanks," Sheik replied weakly

"I feel bad for your leg and all, how can I make It up to you?" asked Ike,

"It's fine you don't have t-…" Sheik was cut off

"Well I want to, how about ice cream tomorrow at noon?" asked Ike

"That would be nice," Sheik felt that weird sensation again, and she felt a smile form from under her cowl.


	5. ERMAHGERD

"IT'S RIGHT THERE!" Sheik screamed at a Dora program that was on T.V

"Hey Sheik," Zelda said as a sly slime spread across her face

"What?" Sheik asked

"I heard that you and Ike are going on a date tonight..." Zelda said

"WHAT?! HOW DID YO-, WE AREN-…" Sheik stuttered

"Stop right there, You cant go out looking like this! Lemme give you a makeover!"

"What is a bad idea O_o," Sheik stated

"Well, to bad!" Zelda brought Sheik into her room and the first thing she did was take her hair out, she started to brush through it "Geez! Your hair is long! And THICK!" Zelda decided to leave her hair down.

After about two hours Sheik's makeover was done. She walked out of the bathroom and Zelda gasped

"Holy sh-! I thought you got your boobs removed at birth! Those baby's are bigger than I thought!" Sheik blushed, she was wearing black skinny jeans, she also had a white loose shirt with off the shoulder sleeves, and she had leather high heel booties for shoes. For makeup all she had was lip gloss and some black eyeliner.

"You look cute!" Zelda almost yelled

All of the sudden there was a knock at the door, Sheik went to retrieve it, when she opened the door Ike was standing there with jeans and a button-up shirt they both looked dressy casual(is that a thing?)

"Come on lets go, I hope you don't mind but there is a slight change in plans," and with that they ran out the door.

They soon arrived at the carnival! "I hope this is good, I had a coupon and I thought why not?"

"Yeah that's fine it looks fun!" They went on a lot of different rides, some really trill seeking like "The Zipper"(In my opinion ima baby when it comes to roller coasters) and some just fun like "Bumper Cars" it was starting to get late and the sun was setting, suddenly Sheik felt a tug on her arm as she was drinking some lemonade, Ike had grabbed her hand and they were going to the "Ferris Wheel". After they got a seat on the "Ferris Wheel" it was their second time going around, their car stopped, at the top, right when the sun set, then, the world slowed and Sheik and Ike's lips met together in a kiss.

**Oh gosh, im srry I was in such a rush to get this chapter over, sorry if it was poor quality but yeah…**

**I hope you liked it. **


	6. A sticky story :D

The next day…

Ike was sitting on the couch, he was looking around the room and he noticed Roy. He was holding high tech binoculars and sitting staring out the window into the park, he was watching the foreign exchange student Talim, "What are you doing Roy?"

"Don't ask…." He was looking threw the binoculars so deeply it looked like his eyes were bugging out of his head, his voice also kind of sounded like Golem's.

"This is gonna bite you in the butt Roy, school is starting soon..." Roy growled. Suddenly Talim whipped her head around, "What the fuck?!" Talim screamed, she started to run, FAST!

"Seung Mina! Seung Mina! Someone is stalking me!"

Roy started cursing in his head realizing what he had just done.

In the mean time Link and Zelda were working on D.i.y glass tri-forces! "Now we just get the Super Glue and…" Link must've had a muscle spasm or something because he squirted the Super Glue all over Zelda, then he (without noticing) leaned on Zelda where all the Super Glue was! Link got up to go to the bathroom and realized he was stuck!

~four hours later~

"Help!" Zelda screamed

"Zelda I have to go to the bathroom! I drank 5 bottles of lon-lon milk before we started!" Link yelled

Sheik opened the door and looked around, "Hey guys! Who knew you were that close! That's cute!"

"Put a sock in it Sheik and help me out!" Zelda yelled

"Fine," Sheik rolled her eyes and looked through the drawers and she found an anti-stick paste.

Sadly Link ended up peeing his pants before they got unglued…. All we could say is Zelda was pissed!

**Im back baby, srry I left you for so long ;)**


	7. The fountain

About a week later it was the day before the first day of school and Zelda was in the kitchen looking agrivated "What's wroung Zelda?" Sheik asked

"I cant get the damn pee stains out of my dress!" Zelda grumbled

"Oh…" Sheik said quietly, she slowly walked away from the dress, in the room Peach was on the couch eating cake watching soap operas, lastly, Samus was in her room surfing the web and laughing histariclly "What are are you doing?" Sheik asked

"Just looking at these things on the internet called 'lol deamons' they are so cute and funny at the same time!" Samus exclaimed

"Well you do that…" Sheik said.

Later Sheik was at the mall shopping for clothes for clothes you know, arent for fighting.

Sheik was walkng back from Hot Topic (I guess?) and she saw Ike yelling at Marth or some reason she kept walking and without looking stepped into a fountian! She feel and landed on her butt, Ike noticed and of course he went to go and help her. "Hi," Sheik said faintly

"Well its nice to see you again," Ike said and he helped her out of the fountain.

They went shopping for a while and they had passed the fountain, suddenly Sheik pushed Ike in the fountain, Ike grabbed Sheik's hand and they stayed that for a while and right when things got romantic… he pulled Sheik into the fountian.

Samus was kinda wandering the mansion and she found this shiny sparkly door, "Wha?" she slowly opened the door and found a lot pink clothing and a weird looking table, she slowly walked up to the table and Samus's eyes got huge and she took a picture of the table and **_RAN_**! She got back to the dorm and punched Zelda in the back, Zelda was so mad she shoved the scrubbing sponge into Samus's mouth!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT SAMUS!?" Zelda screamed

"Look at this picture!" Samus pleaded

"Oh my Nayru…" Zelda whispered

** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFHANGER ^-^ :3**

**Srry I havnt been posting lately ive been busy being mauled by 5 year olds and for the 4****th**** ima be without internet for a week T-T NNNNNOOOOOOAAAAAAA…. Srry guys :/ I will try T-T**


	8. Broken

It was 5:15 am and Sheik's whole dorm was up and around, "School starts at 6 am! We need to leave for the arena at 5:47 am!" Samus shouted

"We can hear you, you know!" Zelda yelled

"Yeah!" Peach chimed in

"I was just trying to help, I'm sorry!" Samus pouted

"Guys! Guys! Stop fighting!" Sheik said as she came out of her room, she had a backpack, she was also wearing white skinny jeans and a white strapless top that was brimmed with black lace to go with her black lace flats. "OK, go! Go! Go! We're going to be late!" Samus yelled. With that they ran out the door.

Later they got to the arena! "Hello brawlers! Today I will be teaching the art of assassins, I know there are some people who are on the right track to being a master assassin like myself, oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Altair." Sheik's eyes got big and she blushed, it was the Altair! Ike watched her and was instantly jealousy ran through his whole body, "Hey sheik you look nice today!"

"Thanks! Do you know that guy? Im his biggest fan!" Sheik exclaimed

"Well, he seems just great," Ike said under his breath.

Later in the lesson Sheik walked up to Altair and asked him about sharp and fast dagger shooting, she demonstrated what she does. "No like this," Altair said as he grabbed Sheik's arm and cradled it in his and showed her the correct and he gripped her hand making Sheik blush insanely.

"UGH!" Ike screamed and chopped off Marth's head

"HOW?!" He yelled

"You are jealous, make her feel the same!" Marth said

"Maybe I will!" Ike stated

"OK brawlers, time for a lunch break!" Altair announced

Later at lunch Ike's plan went into action, he made sure Sheik was looking and he walked up to a random girl and started flirting with her extensively. Sheik just glared at him with anger and disappointments, Sheik just sat and eat her food.

More fighting and training went on and Altair was giving Sheik tricks and showing her new things, in the mean time Ike was flirting with girls trying to get revenge. The whole day there were shooting daggers with their eyes across the room.

It was the end of the school day and Sheik went to thank Altair and when she entered the arena and found him making out with a girl. Sheik instantly left laughing hysterically, Sheik went outside to walk home and found Ike by the door, "Hey Sheik,"

"What do you want?!"

"Can I walk you home?"

"No you bitch! You thought I was getting it on with Altair? I was just a big fan and was startled, but you went and flirted with other girls! Just get away from me you fucke-…" Ike then slammed his lips into Sheik's and Sheik kissed him back for a split second then ran, leaving Ike behind confused, in love, and broken…

**Welp, my feels just exploded! Hbu? I wrote this during vacation and ignored my friend for a solid hour then called her a bitch cause she was questioning what I was doing while writing this authors note… the shit I go through for you guys :I **


End file.
